


Equivalent Exchange

by anita58straycat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, StuckyWeek, fullmetal panic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita58straycat/pseuds/anita58straycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Stucky Week. The prompt was: AUs (Hogwart AU, Pacific Rim AU, or anything else)<br/>I chose Fullmetal Alchemist. </p><p>It’s a drabble. I don’t know how, but I managed to write exactly 100 words ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent Exchange

* * *

 

You blink your eyes open slowly.

Your head hurts and there’s a dull ache in your left shoulder joint.  

Oh, right… The memories come back.

Steve getting sicker and sicker, his frail body unable to fight the pneumonia.

The alchemical circle, sharp pain and blood… blood everywhere.

 You flex your metal fingers. Stark’s, you guess. Steve’s friend.

 “Steve”, you croak.

He’s sleeping in the chair by your bed.

Different, but _alive_.

“I thought you were dead”, he says, reproachful but so, so relieved.

You smile warmly, rueful and sheepish, and then beam up at him.

“I thought you were smaller”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr [here](http://koryuoftheriverflow.tumblr.com/post/82308096943/stucky-week-day-6)


End file.
